


Date Night Too

by Matturemuser



Series: Dommers and Bells Moments [3]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dommers/Bells Moments, M/M, Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard - Freeform, Rimming, alternative universe, dom howard - Freeform, matt bellamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matturemuser/pseuds/Matturemuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was wondering what Matt was up to while Dom was blindfolded and head-phoned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night Too

**Author's Note:**

> Since Date Night was so eagerly lapped up, I thought I'd post Date Night Too quickly so you can see the flip side of the story, as it were. Enjoy

"You couldn’t organise a romantic date if you tried Bellamy!” my ‘friend’ Tom was physically rolling on his back in his lounge room laughing at me. I don’t think I’d ever seen anyone actually ROFL before, but there he was, going red in the face and clutching his stomach. Nice. So, I’d just told my ex-friend, Tom that I was all set for Dom and I to have THE most romantic Date Night (always with capital letters!) ever and was itching to spill all the intricate details. Then I get this.  
  
“You took him cow milking for fuck sake!” Tom spluttered through his wild laughter. There were now tears running down his face. Well, technically down the side of his head and onto the floor, but you get the idea.  
  
“I thought it would be kinda sexy and suggestive! How was I to know that the stupid cow would kick the pail of milk all over his new skinnies? He must have had cold hands or something!” I was feeling pretty indignant. There had been so much potential to that date and bloody Molly had kicked moo juice all over it!  
  
Tom was now just about asphyxiating but managed to gasp out, “Is that what you do when his hands are cold, Matt? Throw milk all over him?”  
  
“Fuck off you wanker!” I spat back at him, standing up, “I’m going home. Stick your beer up your arse!”  
  
“Oh come on, Matt. I’m just taking the piss,” Tom sat up and wiped his streaming eyes, managing to look somewhat contrite, “Go on, tell me what you’re gonna do.”  
  
“You know what, I don’t think I will,” I took a swig of my beer and sat back down, “Knowing you and your big mouth you’re likely to let something slip and my Date Night will be ruined,” I wasn’t feeling very charitable at that moment. Tom was actually one of the best secret-keepers around and he had some amazing contacts. He and some mates helped me to organise this amazing Date Night where I took Dommers to an aquarium to swim with real sharks! Dom loves watching nature shows about sharks with me. You should have seen his face when I finally took the blindfold off to fit his goggles. It was priceless!  
  
“Matt, I’m hurt,” Tom feigned emotional injury by clutching his chest dramatically, “Come on, just a hint…”  
  
I couldn’t help a giggle, and honestly, I was so excited about my Date Night idea, I felt like I would explode if I didn’t tell him something. Plus, I might need Tom to help me out just a little.  
  
“Fine, I’m not telling you everything, but…I’m gonna tweat him to a pwoper massage, with oil and candles and stuff!” I revealed excitedly.  
  
Tom nodded his head sagely, an expression of surprised approval on his face, “Sounds good, but…you’d better make sure your hands are warm…”  
  
His words were cut off as I tackled him to the ground, beating him around the head with a cushion. My surprise attack gave me a momentary advantage, but Tom was bigger than me (let’s face it, most people are) and he soon had me trapped in a headlock. I struggled in vain for a bit, then decided that it wasn’t worth getting hurt, “You’re an utter pwick, Tom.”  
  
“Aw, I love it when you get all excited and lose your ‘rrrrrr’s Matty,” Tom laughed as he released me. He was one of the few people I tolerated teasing me about my speech impediment. When I was concentrating, I usually managed to suppress it to a certain degree, but, as my ‘good friend’ Tom pointed out, when I got excited (Moi? Excited?) it tended to sneak out.  
  
“Whatever, you bastard!” I crawled back up onto the lounge where I just about sat on a pair of headphones. Being rather ADOS (Attention Deficit – OOH…Shiny!!!) I picked them up and put them straight on, “These are sexy, are they new?” Tom leaned over and flicked a switch on the side of the headphones and strange things happened in my ears. All the ambient sounds that had been filling my ears suddenly disappeared…the music playing on the TV, the dog that had been barking outside, the humming of Tom’s laptop. I looked up at Tom who had a huge smile on his face. His mouth started moving, but I couldn’t hear anything. I pulled the headphones off again, looking at them baffled.  
  
“Noise-cancelling headphones,” said Tom proudly, “You know how the new neighbours like to play ABBA at 2 am? Well, problem fixed! They cost me an arm and a leg, but at least now I’m getting some sleep again!”  
  
“Very cool!” I agreed, my brain starting to tick over with some interesting possibilities, “Well, I really do have to get going. Thanks for the beer mate.” I threw back the last mouthfuls of brew and took the bottle to Tom’s kitchen, snagging a banana on the way through.  
  
“You might want to get a couple of those for your Date Night,” Tom said, nodding towards the fruit as I headed to the door, “Well known for their aphrodisiac effects!”  
  
I just about choked on the banana in my mouth as I cuffed Tom on the back of the head, then, grabbing my jacket and keys, I headed off home.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
That night, I was sitting on the couch with my laptop propped on a cushion doing some ‘research’. I’d just finalised my order for noise-cancelling headphones when Dom called out to offer me a tea. After accepting, I looked back at the screen, ready to shutdown when I noticed one of those annoying little ads that pop up all the bloody time to distract me from what I was doing. Not that I’m easily distracted of course…  
  
Anyway, this one jumped out at me.  
  
**12 FOODS TO MAKE YOUR PARTNER HORNY**  
  
Really? Well, I couldn’t resist. I clicked the link, belatedly hoping that it wasn’t a virus, and up popped a screen displaying a bright red chilli! Um…what?  
  
_Capsaicin, a chemical found in fiery peppers, increases circulation to get blood pumping and stimulates nerve endings so you'll feel more turned on._  
  
Fascinating… avocados, asparagus, bananas!!! Tom was right!  
  
_Another reason to think about sex when you wrap your lips around this phallus-shaped fruit: Chiquitas deliver potassium, a nutrient key to muscle strength. So when you orgasm, the contractions will be superintense_  
  
Er…intense contractions… I guess that could work…  
  
Chocolate!!! Brilliant!!! Figs, oysters - that actually sounds familiar. Dom loves oysters…hmmm.  
  
Pomegranates, red wine (yay!), walnuts, salmon? An aphrodisiac? Okay…  
  
Vanilla, “Dom! Do we have any ice-cream? I’d really like some ice-cream with my tea.”  
  
Watermelon… “We are all out of ice-cream. Here’s your tea. What are you looking at?”  
  
Fuck!!! “Nothing much, er, just downloading that new Arctic Monkeys album. All done now,” I got that laptop lid down in record time, turned to give Dom my most innocent smile and took my tea from him.  
  
He looked at me and narrowed his eyes in suspicion, “What are you up to Bellamy?”  
  
“Ah, you busted me. I was really downloading Lady Gaga’s new album,” brilliant save Matt!  
  
Dom nearly snorted his tea out through his nose.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
A couple of days later I was preparing dinner for us (ordering Chinese qualifies as preparing dinner), when Dom came in from work. I finished my phone call then turned to give Dom a cuddle, which may have involved leaping up at him and wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist while trying to sample his tonsils. What? He obviously enjoyed it! When I let him speak, he gently eased me down his body (ooh, I like that bit) to show that he had a parcel in his hand.  
  
“And hello to you too,” he said, dimples framing his dazzling smile, “This was outside the door. Were you expecting a delivery?”  
  
“Ooh! Yes!” I ripped open the package to find my brand new sexy headphones.  
  
“New headphones? Is that so you don’t have to subject me to Lady Gaga?” Dom smirked at me.  
  
“No, you tosser, they’re noise-cancelling headphones, so I don’t have to hear you snore!” I countered.  
  
“Oi, I don’t snore!” Dom swatted me on the arse.  
  
I put the headphones on the coffee table and looked at him with a smirk of my own, “No, you’re right. It’s so I don’t have to hear you talking in your sleep…Oh Alex, Alex, shake your hips for me baby…”  
  
Dom grabbed me up in a bear hug and kissed me on the nose, “Hey, I’ve seen you drooling over Alex when he does his thing on stage during Pretty Visitors. You can hardly blame me!”  
  
I settled into the hug and snuggled my head up against Dom’s chest, one of my favourite places. He moved his arms to wrap around me more comfortably, placing his hands on my hips and nuzzling the top of my head. Then he started swaying his hips from side to side, moving me with him, “All the pretty visitors, came and waved their arms…”  
  
I giggled as he sang, loving the feeling of his hips moving with mine, “Hmmm…we need to go salsa dancing again. Hey, do you wanna catch up for lunch tomorrow ‘Alex’?”  
  
Dom sighed and released me from the hug, but continued to hold my hand, and pulled me onto his lap on the couch, “I wish I could, Bells, but I’ve got so many meetings this week. I think my head is going to explode from dealing with morons.”  
  
“Aw, don’t stress, another time, when things settle down at work for you,” and I leaned in to kiss those glorious full pink lips of his. He tipped his head back and sighed into the kiss, which worked wonderfully for me, allowing me to leisurely explore his mouth with my tongue. When we broke off the kiss, I looked into his eyes. He was looking tired.  
  
“How about you go and shower before dinner arrives?” I suggested, jumping up and pulling him to his feet. He nodded his agreement and started heading towards to the bedroom, “WAIT!!!” I caught up with him and started to unbutton his shirt, “Let me do this bit…”  
  
“Do you think this is a good idea, Bells?” Dom asked as I started to kiss the skin that was being gradually exposed. I kept unbuttoning, kissing each inch of delicious tanned chest that was revealed. So soft, so warm, so fucking sexy! Dom giggled as the doorbell rang, “That will be dinner…I’ll be quick, I promise!”  
  
I probably pouted. Apparently I do that. Dom tells me all the time. But I let Dom go to his shower and I paid for the takeaway. When everything was ready to eat, I opened my laptop and brought up Google.  
  
_**Recipes for salmon and asparagus…**_  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
On Friday I got up and dressed for work. I had to make it look like I was going to keep Dom from getting suspicious, but actually I’d taken the day off to prepare for the most romantic Date Night EVER. Luckily work was pretty flexible like that and I could make up time later.  
  
Dom was sitting at the table eating some toast when I emerged from our bedroom. He looked so worn out, dark circles forming under his beautiful crystal grey eyes. I went to stand behind him and gave his shoulders a bit of a rub. Much as I thought he needed it, I also wanted to see how he would react to massage. Thankfully he melted into my touch and moaned loudly, “Oh fuck, Bells. That feels awesome. More…”  
  
Oh, you would most definitely be getting ‘more’ Dommers, but not just yet, “Later baby or we’ll both be late for work.” I reluctantly released his shoulders and went to get some breakfast.  
  
Dom finished his morning routine while I was drinking my coffee. He leaned down to kiss my neck, making me squirm. My neck is so sensitive and he knows the exact spot to target. Tempted as I was to grab him and throw him onto the table for a quick and dirty fuck, I actually showed some restraint (yes, I can do that) and watched his pert little arse as he moved to the door to collect his messenger bag. He turned around and blew me a kiss which I pretended to catch, prompting a beautiful but weary smile. Then he was gone.  
  
I quickly downed the rest of my coffee and threw my dishes into the sink for later. After all, I had preparations to make. Shopping first! I had my list ready. Dom had been instrumental in getting me to make shopping lists. That little chat had come just after the infamous toilet paper incident. We had run out of loo paper and were down to using tissues and kitchen paper as an alternative. I raced to the shops just before closing time, but there was one of those temporary stalls out the front selling all kinds of liquorice. It all looked so colourful and delicious that I HAD to stop to buy some for Dommers because he loves liquorice. Well, the shops shut while I was distracted and… aw, how was I supposed to know that liquorice was a mild laxative??? So, shopping lists became mandatory and important stuff was always at the top in capital letters.  
  
On my way back from my shopping expedition, I dropped into Tom’s place to deliver an important part of the Date Night plan. It had taken a bit of negotiation, but I’d convinced Tom to help me out a little. I had a key to his place, so I put the items into his fridge and used a magnet to attach the all-important recipe and instructions complete with a smiley face to the front door.  
  
Then I headed home to cook. Don’t laugh. I can do this!  
  
With the wine and oysters chilling, I started with a recipe for watermelon sorbet that I’d Googled. I thought I’d better start early in case I stuffed it up and had to try again. It went surprisingly smoothly considering that I am culinarily (yes, it’s a word…I just used it, didn’t I?) challenged, and I had it sitting in the freezer looking perfect in plenty of time. Oysters natural - now that’s MY kind of cooking! I lined up the remaining delicacies on the kitchen bench ready for the evening, then I prepared the table. Candle – check, rose – check, vase – check, note…what should I write to persuade him to go along with all this? It had to be short – Dom wouldn’t want to have to read something long after the week he has had. Plus my handwriting was shite… Got it!  
  
**SIT**  
  
Done! I placed the headphones and the other things I would need on a chair where Dom wouldn’t see them, then went in to prepare myself, the bathroom and the bedroom. It didn’t really matter what I was wearing for this Date Night because…ah, wait…you will see, but I wanted to be clean and smelling nice.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
I was all ready for action with the lights switched off and the candle lit about five minutes before I heard Dom’s key in the door. My heart was pounding from excitement and butterflies were dancing in my stomach. I so wanted this to go well. I hid in a dark corner where I could watch Dom enter unobserved. I had a crazy urge to giggle (so unlike me) and really had to fight to keep it under control.  
  
I watched as the door opened and could see Dom hesitate as he took in the lack of light. Surprisingly, he didn’t reach for the light switch. I’d taken the precaution of taping it up just in case. He pushed the door shut, toed his shoes off and dropped his messenger bag down at the side of the door. He paused there for a moment. It was too dark for me to see his expression, but he obviously didn’t quite know what to make of the scene. Come on Dom, come on Dom. Oh, what if he didn’t go into the dining room? Shit! Fuck! Oh, wait. I could see enough of his outline to notice when his head fell forwards with a big sigh, “Bells…”  
  
Don’t giggle Matt!!! Whatever you do, don’t giggle!  
  
YES!!! He walked into the dining room! I followed quietly in my socks (I needed to be absolutely silent for this to work) and could see Dom’s body silhouetted by the flickering light of the candle as he walked hesitantly towards the table. I could tell he was reading the note and my heart fell a little as he shook his head. But then he moved forwards and sat down heavily. Excellent! He sat there quietly, the candlelight playing on his hair making it look like a golden halo around his head. He lifted his hands onto the table, studying them intently. Time to make my move!  
  
I tiptoed (quite unnecessarily in my socks but it suited the mood) over to stand behind Dom then suddenly wrapped my arm around his head to cover his mouth with my hand. I think I nearly gave him a heart attack given the scream that I muffled in my hand, so I was quick to thrust my second note onto the table in front of him to avoid being strangled by a terrified blond in fight or flight mode.  
  
**SSSSHHHH. Don’t speak, don’t argue, don’t resist. Just FEEL!**  
  
Come on, I thought that was rather inspired of me.  
  
I waited until I felt Dom nod, rather enjoying the feel of his full, sensual lips under my hand. Now that he was more relaxed, I brought my other hand up to his face ready to deliver Phase One of Most Romantic Date Night Ever. I ran my fingers along his jaw, feeling the light stubble that had gathered there during the day. My fingers traced up his cheeks and onto his forehead where I let them slide down onto his eyes. He instinctively shut them. I felt his lashes flutter against my fingers briefly, then his eyes closed and I felt his posture relax. Perfect. I rested my hands there for a moment to make sure he didn’t open them again, but he seemed to have accepted my unspoken instruction. That didn’t surprise me – we were often in sync like that.  
  
I slowly brought my hands back up his face into his hair. I had been looking forward to this so much. I just LOVE Dom’s hair. So soft beneath my fingers, I could caress it forever. But, I had a job to do. I started to press a little harder, circling my fingertips across his scalp in a light massage. Using all of my fingers, I managed to stretch out to be in contact with both the top of his head and the base of his skull. An advantage of having creepily long fingers I guess. At this point, Dom released an incredibly sexy moan that shot straight to my groin! Holy crap! I snatched a hand out of his hair and quickly placed a finger across his lips to tell him to be quiet. Goddam, if he did that whenever I touched him, we weren’t even going to make it through Phase One!!! Thankfully he nodded again, so I went back to my oh-so-pleasurable task of running my fingers through Dom’s hair. Sigh.  
  
Dom lowered his head to his chest while I continued to circle and press his perfectly formed head. His golden hair under my fingertips felt silky and I loved the way it twirled into little swirls as I circled along his scalp. I kept the massage going for about ten minutes and would have continued for even longer, but at that moment, my stomach let out a rather loud rumble, reminding me that Dom would also be hungry. Time to move onto Phase Two.  
  
I pressed Dom’s eyelids gently with my fingertips hoping he would keep them shut while I found what I needed. In sync with me again, he simply nodded. Quickly I padded over to my chair of supplies to find my first surprise for Dom – a blindfold! Hiding it behind my back to be safe, I approached Dom from behind. I lowered it over his eyes, obviously startling him. The surprised squeak that he let out nearly made me giggle, but I managed to keep it together. Time for some teasing, “Don’t make me gag you as well, Dommers…” I whispered close to his ear. God he smelled divine – a bit sweaty, faint traces of the cologne that he’d put on this morning and just general delicious Domness! His sharp intake of breath was so hot, I wanted to bend him over the table and take him right there and then!  
  
Fuck! Focus Matt! I collected the earphones next. I didn’t want to startle him again, so I put a finger on his lips to warn him to refrain from squawking. Hmmmm…those lips. I just needed to touch a little bit, just to feel the soft, full lower lip, that perfect bowed upper lip. Always so pink and plump and kissable…oh shit, my pants are so fucking tight! Z…Y…X…W…V…U...T…S…shit, what comes next? Breathe. Right, headphones. I lowered the headphones onto Dom’s ears making sure they were sealed properly then I flicked the switch and backed away before I was tempted to touch him again.  
  
I sat down in the chair opposite Dom. Probably a good idea to put a table in between us for the moment. God he looked hot. Blond hair fluffing out from between the blindfold and the headphones, perfect nose, those astonishing lips parted and … was he panting?  
  
“Dom…Dommers…” no response, “Dom, can you hear me baby? Dom, I’ve got something to tell you…I’m really an alien. I used the last of your conditioner. I bought us a guinea pig. I burned all of your leopard print gear. We’re out of lube!”  
  
I guessed it was safe to continue with Phase 2 at this point. But first…where’s my phone? Snap!  
  
***Hey tom 30 minutes i reckon!*  
  
*I did NOT need to see that bellamy! I’ll be there***  
  
I jumped up to go and get Dom’s first course, but I couldn’t resist those lips. Just a little taste…oh God, he sensed me. Well, if he’s going to offer me those lips, I’m going to take them. But, easy Matt, just a peck. Uh…divine.  
  
Right, oysters. I skidded into the kitchen in my socks doing my best Tom Cruise impersonation. Might have to try that later with just my boxers and shirt on. The oysters were ready to go so I grabbed them out of the fridge. I took them into the dining room where Dom was starting to look impatient. His hands were tapping on his knees in that way he does when he is sick of waiting. As I put the plate on the table he huffed out a breath. I put my hand on top of his to soothe him and stop his nervous tapping and a finger on his lips to stop him from making irresistible sounds. But, there were those lips tempting me again. Just a little kiss, to keep going. Control it Matt! Yes! Ooh…wine!!!  
  
I headed back to the kitchen, ready to unload another sock slide. This one didn’t work out quite so well and I found myself landing rather ungracefully on my arse on the floor. Ouch. I limped up to the fridge to find the wine which I poured into the waiting glasses. The first glass looked too good and I figured it would make a good pain-killer to relieve my aching butt. I downed it quickly then poured another for me, taking both back to the dining room, limping only a little.  
  
I put the glasses on the table next to the oysters and moved the chair around to get closer to Dom. He reacted to my presence by turning towards me. Wow, he was just about offering those gorgeous lips up to me. Oysters Matt! Focus. I lifted the first one and held it gently to Dom’s lips, using a fork to help ease it from the shell. Dom looked surprised at first, his eyebrows rising above the blindfold. I reached out and ran a finger along Dom’s full bottom lip to get him to open his mouth. I felt a bit of a pang in my chest when he opened willingly, obviously trusting me to take care of him even when I had taken away his independence. It spoke volumes about the strength of our love for each other. I was momentarily overwhelmed by this complete faith that he had in me, and I silently vowed to never let him down. He chewed delicately on the oyster, a smile settling onto his face as he realised I had given him one of his favourite foods. After quickly popping my first oyster into my mouth, I collected the second of Dom’s and held it to his lips. He accepted it without hesitation, a delighted smile continued to grace his mouth while he chewed. I was transfixed by the bobbing motion of his throat as he swallowed, and nearly choked on my second oyster as I watched this marvellous sight. With a shaking hand, I reached out with a napkin to wipe a droplet of lemon juice that had strayed onto Dom’s chin.  
  
I took a flustered sip of my wine, which turned into several sips, then shook myself and grabbed Dom’s wine glass. I had intended to hold it to his lips, I really had, but … lips. I took a small sip of his wine and held it in my mouth. Holding his forehead and chin, I eased his head back and lowered my mouth to his, sliding my tongue along his lips. He responded to my request, so I released the mouthful of wine into his mouth, hoping he wouldn’t choke on it. He swallowed immediately, so I took the opportunity of our joined mouths to give him a hot, wine-fuelled kiss. I ran my tongue across his perfect teeth, the ridged roof of his mouth and then joined his in an erotic, slippery dance. My head started to spin from the heady combination of sweet wine and hot Dom, and when he reached up to wrap his arm around my neck I realised I had to pull out immediately or Date Night would come to a rather premature ending.  
  
I grabbed his hands - there’s no way we were going to get through this if he was going to be touching me – and pushed them firmly onto the table, holding them there forcefully until he got the message. His unhappy pout tore at my heart a little, but he still nodded to go along with my demands. Surely a reward was in order for such unquestioning compliance. I stood and moved to stand behind Dom, savouring the sound of his rapid intake of breath when he felt my hands at his neck removing his tie. I meant to stop there, to make him more comfortable, but shirts are so stuffy when buttoned up so high, so I slid my hands down his smooth, lightly haired chest to undo a couple of buttons, just a couple. That hot skin felt so divine beneath my fingertips, I couldn’t help but run my hands under the fabric of his shirt. My hands moved of their own accord, making a beeline for the pert, incredibly sensitive nipples that I was itching to run my tongue over. As I squeezed each delightful bud, I felt Dom take a quick, shallow breath. His heart was racing beneath my hand.  
  
Stop now Matt.  
  
But…  
  
No, now!  
  
I exhaled deeply, trying to regain some control as I reluctantly removed my hands from Dom’s glorious chest. A little sound of disappointment suggested that Dom was also not keen for this fun to stop, but I had so much planned for Date Night, and I didn’t want to let Dom or myself down by just ravishing him here in the dining room. Though I could easily see the merits of that particular course of action…  
  
No! I ducked my head around to reward my self-control with a quick peck on Dom’s luscious lips then headed back to the kitchen. No sock slides this time. I needed to make sure that all body parts were fully functioning for the rest of the evening’s entertainment. I retrieved my truly amazing watermelon sorbet from the freezer. Fuck, I impress myself sometimes! I spooned a little into my mouth and swallowed quickly, screwing up my eyes as I was hit with instant brain-freeze. Shivering a little from the experience, I made my way back to Dom in the dining room.  
  
He was looking a little distracted and I wondered what was running through his head. I hoped he wasn’t dwelling on the crappy week that he’d just had. I was doing my best to remove those memories from his mind. My restaurant-worthy sorbet was about to take those memories far, far away. I scooped some up in a spoon and rested it against his lips. The cold made him jump, but he instantly opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue! Bloody tease! Well, two can play at that game. I rubbed the cold spoon over his tongue for a moment before he closed his lips around it. Again I was hypnotised as his throat bobbed, swallowing the cold treat. I waiting for brain-freeze to hit him like it had with me, but he just slid his tongue out and slowly licked around his sinful lips before opening his mouth for more! Fucking hell! I know what I wanted to stick in that inviting mouth, and it wasn’t bloody ice!!!  
  
I collected another spoonful and rested it on his tongue. This time he latched onto the spoon, forcing me to drag it from the vacuum he’d created in his mouth. I’m sure my own mouth was hanging open at this point, transfixed by the sight of Dom’s mouth replicating an action that I would have dearly preferred to be occurring in another far more pleasurable location right now. Being a sucker for punishment (see what I did there?) I raised a third spoonful of sorbet to Dom’s lips only to be rewarded with a repeat of the pornographic spoon show which was resulting in a rapidly growing bulge in my jeans.  
  
Fuck this! I launched myself at Dom, smashing my mouth onto his and demanding access to the heaven that lay within. My right hand grasped his hair, pulling his head back so I could stake a deeper claim on his mouth, and my left pressed his hands to the table in a futile effort to maintain some control over the situation. Undoing Dom’s shirt became an urgent priority. I tore at his resisting buttons, getting more and more frustrated, finally pulling out of the kiss to tug his shirt free of his trousers. Dom sensed my desperation and sat slightly forward, allowing me to finally remove the offending clothing from the tight grip of his pants.  
  
Realising that Dom’s hands were now in a position to hinder shirt removal, I dragged them off the table and forced them down to the sides of his chair. His submissive compliance to this action brought my cock to full, rather uncomfortable hardness in my jeans. I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and partway down his body before I was overcome with the need to taste his skin. The tanned expanse of chest, shoulders and neck was begging to be kissed, licked, sucked, bitten! Moving behind him, I finally gave into temptation, latching my lips onto his neck in a wet, open-mouthed kiss, licking the slightly salty skin, revelling in its silky slide beneath my exploring mouth. I could feel the pounding of his heart and the heaving of his chest beneath my assault. God, I couldn’t stop. Date Night was going to end right here with Dom on his hands and knees on the floor, shirt hanging from his body and trousers around his ankles as I pounded into him! I moaned wantonly against his skin while my hands roamed all over the wonderful landscape of his upper body, preparing to continue with clothing removal.  
  
**DING! DONG!**  
  
Fucking…cunting!!! No, no NO!!!  
  
**DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**  
  
I lay against Dom’s neck, panting.  
  
**DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**  
  
I shook my head, pushing away from Dom with a frustrated sob and tried to collect myself while I walked to the door. I couldn’t ignore this particular intrusion.  
  
Tom was leaning nonchalantly up against the door frame holding two covered plates. He took in my rather flustered appearance with a smirk. I fought to regain control over my breathing so I could communicate like a normal person who wasn’t ready to come in his pants.  
  
“Tell me again why I’m doing this.”  
  
“Why Tom, that would be because you love me.”  
  
“And…”  
  
“And I bought you a carton of your favourite beer.”  
  
“And…”  
  
“And I promised to set you up with the new girl at work,”  
  
“And…”  
  
“Oh fine! Here’s your 100 quid!” I stuffed the money into his pocket and took the plates from him.  
  
“Ah, lovely doing business with you Bellamy,” he said, rubbing his hands together, “so, how’s it going?” he tried to peek around me into the apartment.  
  
I blocked his view with my massive body (shut-up!), “Just fine and thanks again for this. He’s clueless, but the smell of this would have given it away as soon as he walked in. It smells fantastic by the way!”  
  
“Of course it smells bloody fantastic! I cooked it, didn’t I? Speaking of which, I’m off to have my share. Good luck. Oh, and I don’t need any more pictures of your perverted adventures, OK?” and he sauntered off down the hall to the stairs.  
  
I pushed the door shut with my butt, being careful not to tip the two plates. When I walked back into the dining room feeling somewhat more composed, I could see that Dom was exactly where I had left him - hands by his sides, shirt halfway down his body, blindfold and earphones still in place. What the hell did I do to deserve this man? I put the plates on the table and turned back to Dom, running my hand across his naked shoulders. I delighted in the little shudder that produced as I kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
Wine! I had a much-needed gulp, then pressed the glass up to Dom’s lips. He obediently tipped his head back to take a few sips. He was looking happy and less tired than he had before. Apparently he responds well to sexual frustration. I uncovered the delicious smelling meals, mentally congratulating Tom on his amazing cooking skills, and scooped up a spoonful of salmon and one of the cute little pieces of bow-tie pasta to offer to Dom. His mouth was open before I even got there, so I guided the food in and smiled as I watched him trying to work out what he was eating. A little frown of concentration had appeared above the blindfold, but it soon vanished as he obviously identified his treat. He smiled widely and waited expectantly for the next mouthful. I made sure I scooped up some asparagus to see what his reaction would be. Again the frown and after a bit of a delay, there was the smile of recognition. I popped a spoonful into my mouth and sent a silent thanks to Tom for agreeing (rather expensively) to be my personal chef for the night.  
  
I alternated between feeding myself and feeding Dom until he tipped his head back in satisfaction. He looked so beautiful there, relaxed, hunger sated, stress erased from his face (well, the bits I could see anyway). I reached forward to caress his chest, lightly touching the centre. His head dipped down towards my hand, so I drew a few aimless patterns on his chest to express my love. When he shivered I knew it was most definitely time for Phase Three. I reached across his body so that I could grab both hands and pulled gently to get him into a standing position. He seemed a little wobbly due to the lack of balance caused by the blindfold. I made a mental note to guide him carefully to our next stop.  
  
His shirt was hanging open on his body revealing his chest (have I mentioned his incredibly sexy chest?), his toned abs and a hint of golden happy trail which disappeared into his trousers. I placed my hands on his stomach, so soft with a hint of strength beneath. I dragged my hands upwards, collecting the fabric of Dom’s shirt and pushing it back and off his shoulders, down his arms and finally off his body leaving him gloriously naked from the waist up. He was obviously enjoying my attentions, but continued to remain silent and still as I had demanded. I ignored the interested jump in my groin and stepped away from Dom to place his shirt on the chair. When I looked back at him, he seemed to be struggling with his balance, so I reached out to clasp his right hand. He straightened immediately and looked more confident, so I gave his hand a gentle tug, stepping in front of him and placing both of his hands on my waist so that he could follow my footsteps. There was that complete and utter faith again, filling me with warmth.  
  
I led him through the bedroom and into the candlelit bathroom. I’d filled the spa earlier and left it bubbling complete with jasmine bubble bath. I wonder if Dom knew that his favourite flower was also an aphrodisiac! I also wondered whether tonight’s meal was working its magic on him the way it seemed to be working on me. Then I reflected that I’d probably be horny as hell anyway, what with a semi (soon-to-be-completely) naked Dommers in front of me.  
  
With that thought, I turned towards Dom and pushed his hands against my hips so he could keep his balance while I did some important clothing removal. I also pressed my finger against his lips again so he wouldn’t tempt me with any of his wicked moaning. I giggled a little when he jumped as I tackled his belt buckle followed by his fly. As I worked on the fastenings, I felt his fingers kneading my hips and then a questioning tap which I was quick to squash with my palms. If he started to touch me, I was finished.  
  
I had to be incredibly careful, and exercise remarkable self-control, to avoid touching his magnificent erection as I eased his trousers and boxers over his hips to let them fall on the floor. I tapped the tops of his legs to get him to step out of his clothes. Thankfully, mind-reading was working brilliantly. Temptation was at its worst when I placed his hands on my shoulders and bent down to take his socks off, bringing me face to … um… face (I guess) with his mouth-watering cock. Oh sweet lord…  
  
No Matt, Phase 3 first!  
  
Oh fuck it, just a little fun. I stepped close to Dom and pushed up against his naked frame, tenderly claiming his mouth with my own. Way too many clothes Matt! Let’s see how Dom coped with blind undressing! I grabbed his hands from where they were still resting on my shoulders and led him to the top button of my shirt, making sure he could feel the button before leaving him to it. Dom was shaking a little as he started the process of unfastening each little barrier to my skin. I knew he would want to feel it against his about now. He started slowly, but grew quickly in confidence and skill and was at the bottom of the shirt way too quickly, cutting short my grope of his bare arse.  
  
I took his hands again, pressing them onto the sides of my shirt and willing him to remove it completely. The whole process of guiding Dom’s actions and his submission to my whims was turning me on beyond belief. My breath was coming way too fast and I started to worry that I wouldn’t be able to maintain control. Dom started to ease my shirt off, then suddenly laid his hands directly onto my skin and continued to force the fabric off my body. Oh my God, he was touching me! I was in trouble now. His wonderfully sensual hands slid back over my shoulders and then he was pulling me close to continue the passage of the shirt down my back, making me break out in goose bumps that I sincerely hoped he couldn’t feel. His body was fully pushed up against me, my naked chest flush with his, and when he ground his magnificent erection against my constricted cock, I couldn’t help answering his hips with a desperate grind of my own. I was watching the intoxicating sight of his open mouth panting for breath when he released a deep, filthy moan.  
  
The sound acted as an alarm to my lust-addled brain! I sprang away from him, panting and sweating. No Matt, no! You’re fucking up Date Night. We haven’t even passed Phase Three. Just get your hands off him and focus! I stood there anxiously biting on my nails and trying to regain control. Poor Dom just stood there, naked, beautiful, hard as fuck! Come on Matt, you’ve got this.  
  
I distracted myself by turning to the spa to check the temperature. The water level needed a little topping up, so I flicked the taps to fix the problem, then, feeling a little more in control, I turned back to Dom. Right, this had to be done with a minimum of touching. I stepped closer and took his hand. He responded to my touch with a relieved smile and stepped closer to the bath as I moved. I leaned down to scoop up a handful of warm water and poured it over Dom’s hand to give him a clue about what was coming up. Then I pushed his hand into the bubbling water. Again he smiled and allowed me to manoeuvre him into the bath. I had to touch him a bit, simply to ensure that he didn’t damage himself as he entered the spa you understand, but I maintained a nurse-like demeanour throughout the whole proceedings – if nurses openly ogled their patient’s impressive assets! Hey, I said I didn’t touch!  
  
Dom had made himself comfortable in the spa, reclining his head on the edge. He seemed to be in no danger of losing the headphones in the water, so I sat on the side of the spa to observe. This man was so fucking beautiful. The bit of golden hair that was peeking out from under the headphones was curling and damp with the humidity in the room. His mouth was relaxed, slightly open in recovery from our heated exchange. His pink lips curved so invitingly, and he ran his tongue over them as he sighed in contentment. His neck was stretched out, looking muscular beneath tanned skin. His arms were spread out along the edge of the spa, biceps shining with moisture, deep armpits hidden in shadows. His chest (I’m not sure that I’ve mentioned his chest) glistened with candlelight dancing in droplets of water from the bubbling spa. Both nipples were standing erect as a result of either our earlier stimulation or that of the water. Who cares? They were erect and begging for my tongue.  
  
No Matt!  
  
Sadly, a layer of jasmine-scented bubbles obscured views of his stomach, thighs and other more deliciously intimate areas of his body. His knees and long, lean shins stretched out of the water, golden hair now darkened and plastered down against his skin. His feet were propped against the side of the spa, bracing his body without effort.  
  
I didn’t want to rush Dom’s spa, and I knew that if I got in too, Date Night would most definitely be aborted. And I still had Phase 4 AND 5 to get through. We both needed some cooling off time, so I took myself off to the kitchen to do the dishes. Not romantic you say? Definitely romantic when your date wakes up in the morning to a clean kitchen. I don’t know why Tom thought I wasn’t good at this stuff. I was well-organised, thoughtful, tasteful and I had managed to avoid fucking my date into the mattress on the way to the spa. I was the King of fucking Romance!  
  
I checked the time. I had decided to give Dom a full, undisturbed 30 minutes in the spa, so I turned on the TV for a bit. Dr Who reruns!!! Bloody fantastic!  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
So after the full, undisturbed hour in the spa, I decided that it was time to finish off Phase 3 ready for Phase 4. I quickly gathered supplies from the kitchen and headed for the bathroom. Dom looked totally relaxed. Date Night was going perfectly. I sat down on the step beside him, holding the first of the dessert delights up to his lips. He took a while to respond. Perhaps he had been asleep. The he opened his mouth to taste the surprise. The smile that he gave me (how the hell did he know where to aim that breath-taking dazzler?) made me so glad I had taken the time to negotiate with the evil old witch who had just bought the last of the figs from the shops. She had begrudgingly granted me the one lousy fig for an exorbitant amount. But right now, that fig was worth every cent. The problem came when Dom opened his mouth for another fig. Oh well, nothing for it. I leaned over and filled his mouth with my tongue, very glad that I was at least getting a taste of my pricy fig! I was also very glad that I finally seemed to be able to kiss my gorgeous man without going into meltdown.  
  
Next surprise…  
  
I bent down to retrieve a block of chocolate, popping a piece into my mouth while I opened the bottle of red wine that I had brought in with me. I poured two glasses then sat up, standing the glasses on the step of the spa. Dom was wearing an adorable pout which I decided needed kissing off his face. I popped another piece of chocolate into my mouth, sucking on it for a bit before leaning over Dom’s face. I grazed my lips down his cheek and pecked an ‘I love you’ kiss on his nose, then pressed up against his lips. My hand moved of its own accord to the back of his neck, caressing the warm, damp skin it found there. My tongue swiped across his lower lip, his mouth granting me instant entry, and this time the kiss was deep and sweet, tongues tangling together in velvety, chocolaty bliss.  
  
I pulled away slightly to retrieve Dom’s wine, pressing it to his lips while continuing to caress his neck and shoulders with random circular patterns. Dom sipped contentedly, then lay back, relaxing into my touch with a small smile gracing his lips. I popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth, watching with fascination as he sucked on it in his mouth. Dom never chewed chocolate. He ALWAYS sucked! And I had never enjoyed that habit as much as I did now. I alternated between feeding Dom pieces of chocolate and sips of wine, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of spoiling this special man rotten.  
  
The end of the chocolate signalled the start of Phase 4.  
  
I stood and then gently urged Dom to stand, helping him from the spa and wrapping him in one of our huge fluffy bath sheets. I started by drying his legs and his arms. Harmless enough, right? Then I moved onto his back and shoulders, lovely to touch, but relatively safe territory. I leaned against his back and wound my arms around him to pat his chest and stomach dry, delighting in the feel of his water-softened skin against my naked chest. His butt received my attention next and I couldn’t resist a cheeky squeeze of those peachy mounds. Now for the danger zone. Again, I wrapped my arms around him, bringing the towel down to pat around his balls and cock. I rubbed into the delicious patch of light blond hair and underneath his balls, then caught his rapidly swelling cock in my towel-encased hand giving it a gentle tug. I repeated the action a couple of times, delighting in the way Dom was mewling in an attempt to contain himself. What a good boy, trying not to make noises. This was a very entertaining experiment. Dom was usually incredibly vocal so this must have been killing him. The very thought made me giggle, my body shaking against Dom’s back. Too late, I realised that his heightened sense of touch had picked up on my laughing, and I received a whack on the arse! Cheeky bugger!  
  
I pulled his arms behind his back as punishment for his actions and marched him into the bedroom, forcing him right up against the bed. He was breathing heavily when I spun him around and pushed him onto the mattress. The sight of him bouncing awkwardly on the bed like rag doll made me giggle, until I realised that the action had dislodged the headphones. I climbed onto the bed next to Dom to quickly rectify the problem, then helped move him up the mattress to put his head on his pillow. I wanted him to be extremely comfortable for Phase Four. When I was satisfied, I scrambled off the bed to remove myself from the temptation that was naked, helpless Dom laid out and at my mercy.  
  
I took a moment to look over my treasure. Could this man be more perfect? Apparently my cock agreed with me, and started to show a definite interest in skipping Phase 4 entirely in favour of simply diving into the tight, hot man who was gracing the bed and fucking him senseless! A series of filthy images flashed through my mind and I found myself unthinkingly unbuttoning my jeans ready to follow through with at least 5 of them. My eyes blazed down Dom’s body, every bit of his stunning body screaming out to me. The hair - soft and golden begging to be stroked and gripped to pull his lips onto mine. The neck – long, muscular and smooth just waiting for my lips to suck and mark him with small bruises of ownership. The chest – sleek, tanned and delicious with taut, dark nipples, calling me to lick, squeeze and tease. The stomach – toned, silky, waiting for the touch of my lips, teeth and fingers. His beautiful cock, currently in a relaxed state, inviting my tongue and hands to stroke him into full, impressive hardness. His legs - long, lean thighs stretching down to equally long, lean shins. His feet…his feet!!! Phase Four!  
  
Shit Matt. Focus! I forced my mind away from erotic wanderings and back to my original plan. Next to the bedside lamp, I saw the bottle of massage oil that I had put their earlier ready for this moment. I poured a little oil onto my hands, and cast my mind back to the voice of the massage instructor from that brilliant Date Night massage class. Feet are typically extremely sensitive parts of the body for most people. You need to give your subject a few moments to adjust to your touch. Always maintain contact throughout the foot massage to avoid the shock of resumed contact. All right then.  
  
I kneeled at the end of the bed near Dom’s feet. Goddam, the man even has sexy feet! He yelped a little when I placed my hand on the sole of his foot, but I couldn’t do anything about that, with my hands being otherwise occupied, not to mention oily. I added my second hand to the top of his foot and waited until the tension went out of his legs to start the massage process. I remembered to start with large movements covering the whole foot, then began to target specific areas with deeper pressure. Dom’s relaxed state despite his nakedness again reminded me that he had complete trust in me to look after him. I found that I was also enjoying the sensation of rubbing my oily hands all over his skin. What a surprise!  
  
True to my Date Night plan, I made sure that I assigned the full time to the massage before moving upwards onto his legs. I gradually added a little more oil to make sure that there was no unpleasant friction while I was rubbing into his muscles. A blissful smile had crept onto Dom’s face, making me proud that I was managing to stay in control to deliver EVERY phase of the Date Night plan. I knew this phase was going to be the most challenging part for me because, believe it or not, I find it kind of difficult to remain objective while running my hands all over Dom’s naked body. Apparently Dom was also having a bit of trouble maintaining objectivity as I kneaded the large muscles of his upper thighs, with his cock starting to sit up and pay attention to proceedings.  
  
OK. That seemed like the perfect time to remove temptation. I quickly flipped Dom over onto his stomach, giggling at his gasp. No doubt his cock was feeling a tad sensitive right now. I happily resumed massaging his lower legs allowing my gaze to trail up his body. Pfft! So much for removing temptation. Now I had to resist the sight of his smooth, perfectly formed arse! My own cocked launched into action at the thought of plunging into his ridiculously tight, hot …..gaaaahhhh. Stop Matt! Eyes on his legs! Eyes on his fucking legs! Right, lower legs, finish the job properly, upper legs, take your time. Shit. I’ve run out of legs.  
  
I paused at the base of the soft swell of Dom’s arse considering my options. My cock was telling me to strip off my jeans and slide straight on into Dom’s inviting arse, pumping into him mercilessly until I filled his sleek insides with my hot spunk. My head was trying its best to convince me that I still had to complete Dom’s massage, giving me the opportunity to rub my hands all over Dom’s tanned, muscular back...then I could slide my demanding cock into his inviting arse and pound into him mercilessly, blowing my load in his velvety, welcoming passage. Then my heart stepped in…  
  
Dom was completely relaxed beneath me, discounting his somewhat aroused state. I needed to finish what I’d started, giving him everything that he deserved. And he did deserve this. He was patient, caring, considerate and extremely tolerant of my eccentricities. He would do anything that I asked of him and he loved me unconditionally. I loved him with all of my heart.  
  
With that thought, I moved myself up to rest my jeans-clad arse on his naked butt. I poured a generous amount of oil onto his back and began to work my way through the massage sequence, slowly and systematically progressing from large movements to smaller, more targeted actions. My fingers sought out knots, easing them and soothing the muscles so that the last remnants of Dom’s tension were drained away. I took my time, owing that to Dom, and was rewarded by his deep, regular breathing and completely limp frame.  
  
I started to slide back down Dom’s butt, putting my legs between his to make a place to kneel. As I made my way south, I continued to caress and stroke his skin, wanting him to maintain his relaxed state as long as possible before easing into Phase 5. My fingers played gently along his lower back, above the swell of his buttocks. The skin there was so soft, so warm, luring my lips for a string of kisses. My fingers did not cease their soothing motions, travelling to the base of Dom’s spine as my lips grazed down Dom’s buttocks, pressing barely-there kisses onto the firm mounds. Mmmmm…so tasty. I gave one tempting buttock a gentle nip and then the other, feeling Dom jerk out of his doze. My fingertips moved over the bites to soothe the skin there, but my lips continued to move of their own accord, finding the cleft between Dom’s cheeks and delivering kisses into an increasingly more intimate zone of his body. My oily fingers joined the party, running down his cleft and gently pulling his cheeks apart to allow my mouth the access it desired.  
  
My tongue started lapping along this luscious path, arriving at Dom’s entrance. He tasted insanely hot and my tongue started to probe more deeply to sample more of Dom’s essence. Beneath me Dom released a moan that demanded urgent, filthy action. As per instructions that were now coming directly from my dick, I plunged my tongue deeper into the sweet, tight hole on display before me. Dom was bucking his hips up into me now, allowing me even better access to his core. I couldn’t hold back, sliding one of my oil slicked fingers deep into him and massaging the velvety walls that clung to my digit. When he let rip with an unrestrained chesty growl, I instinctively slapped him sharply on the buttocks, delighting in the grunting sound that signaled an attempt to restrain his outbursts.  
  
I watched in fascination as I added a second finger to my first, the oil easing my entry and prompting me to add a third. Dom’s hips were desperately pushing back onto my fingers which I scissored and curled in preparation for the journey on which I was about to take him. But first, I needed to give him more. I drew my fingers out of him, feeling muscles fluttering against my fingertips. After planting a kiss on each irresistible arse cheek, I flipped him onto his back, making myself comfortable on his thighs. His sensationally hard cock sprung up and demanded my attention. I gladly complied, wrapping an oily hand around his long length and delivering a few leisurely strokes before succumbing to the temptation of wrapping my lips around him.  
  
Tension of a new kind took over Dom’s body as I allowed my lips and tongue to explore every line and curve of his delectable cock. I could see his hands clenched around the towel that I’d placed on the bed for the massage. Good to see it was being well-used. A delicious sheen of sweat had covered his skin as he started to thrust into my mouth. I continued to tease him with my tongue and teeth, taking him deeply into my mouth.  
  
He was panting uncontrollably through clenched teeth when I withdrew to remove my jeans which had become intolerably uncomfortable. I stood at the foot of the bed, desperately discarding jeans and boxers, releasing a loud moan of relief when my cock sprang free. I stood there tugging on my dick while admiring my hot, blond mess of a man. He was writhing on the towel, head pushed back into the mattress, the pillow long since lost over the side of the bed. His lips were parted, those gorgeous lips that had been my downfall all night, and I knew I just had to get them wrapped around my dick.  
  
I was working my around the bed to thrust my cock into Dom’s unsuspecting mouth when my attention was caught by an item that I’d left on the bedside table in anticipation of Phase 5. I grinned, snatching it up and quickly applying the contents to the end of my cock, then turned back to the bed just in time to stop Dom from removing his blindfold. I pinned his hands above his head and quickly straddled his chest. Using one hand to restrain him, I used the other to drag at his lower lip, then nudged my dick up against his mouth.  
  
Dom smirked as though he had been expecting this and flicked his tongue out. I giggled as I saw his eyebrows rise in surprise at the taste of the whipped cream that he encountered. His smile was wide as he released a single, silent laugh at my antics. I released his hands and moved up to grant him better access to my cock, which he began to lick enthusiastically, cleaning me of the whipped cream. Not content with that task, he then licked his way down my shaft. What happened next is a bit of a blur as I spent a few blissful moments savouring the sensation of fucking Dom’s warm, willing mouth.  
  
I could feel my orgasm building, burning white-hot at my core, but I didn’t want to end The Most Romantic Date Night Ever by shooting down Dom’s throat. Reluctantly, I pulled out and began a slow sensual slide down the wonderland that is Dom’s body. I inhaled his gasp with a kiss as our erections met in a heated collision. I worshiped his neck with my lips, tantalised his nipples with my tongue and teeth, left my marks on his stomach, then settled between those sensational thighs. He threw his head back as I entered him and for a moment I was confused and disappointed by his silence.  
  
Then realisation hit. Still buried deep within him, I slid my hands up his body to firstly remove the headphones and finally the blindfold. His soft grey eyes looked up at me in wonder, blinking as they adjusted to the intrusion of the soft light. I couldn’t help but grin down at him, he was so beautiful. Then my cock twitched inside his body and I was instantly reminded of my mission…  
  
“Scream for me, Dommers,” I whispered as I pulled out slightly and then slammed back home over and over. Dom screamed alright, as though he had just discovered that he had a voice. As I twisted my hips to deliver a barrage of internal pleasure, Dom strung together a colourful language collection punctuated frequently by my name. Despite his release from sensory deprivation, he still hadn’t laid his hands on me. Such a good boy. But the time for caution was over.  
  
“Touch me, Dom,” I commanded before being overwhelmed by his touch. His lips were devouring mine, his hands were everywhere at once and I felt my body quickly losing control after being denied for so long. His hands on my arse pulling me deeper into his silky warmth were dragging me quickly to the edge, but I was determined to send him over first. I reached between us, taking his hot, heavy cock into my hand and stroking furiously. Dom was whimpering now, eyes closed and writhing beneath me. I leaned close to his face.  
  
“Dom,” I murmured. He opened his eyes to look into mine with a glazed expression of ecstasy, “come…” and he did, loudly, passionately, with total abandon and my name on his lips. I miraculously managed to hold off my orgasm momentarily as I was treated to the most incredible sight and sound in the universe – Dominic Howard in the throes of orgasm. Head thrown back, mouth open in the most perfect 'o', eyes hidden behind delicate lids.Then I was crashing over the edge myself, riding out the most intense experience to date between the legs of my love. I felt a soft touch on my cheek, but couldn’t bring myself to open my eyes, even when a thumb tenderly traced around my lips which were open and panting.  
  
As the wave of incredible pleasure subsided into a warm afterglow, I was overcome by weakness, falling forward onto Dom. He was there for me, as always, catching me and rolling me gently onto my side, tucking me into his chest. I felt his chin nuzzle into my hair but was still not in a fit state to respond to this affectionate display. He gave me time, just holding me to him while he let me come down from the high. Finally I summoned the energy to speak the words that I so desperately needed him to hear. I looked up into his face, “I love you,” and his expression was all I needed in return. The soft kiss on my forehead was just a bonus.  
  
“I love you, too. Best,” kiss, “date,” kiss, “night,” kiss, “ever. You’re in charge from now on.”  
  
I giggled quietly to myself. There’s no way he meant that, but hey…  
  
“Weally? Bwilliant! I was thinking about matching tattoos! Or there’s the Dr Who Convention coming up! Or laughing thewapy. Or how about that haunted castle thing? Or…Dom? What are you doing?”  
  
I continued to giggle as Dom flicked the switch on the headphones.  
  
Operation Most Romantic Date Night Ever…successful.


End file.
